Khalani
Khalani is the language "spoken" (via telepathy) by the protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Other races "hearing" Khalani being 'spoken' hear meaningless sounds, though protoss possess the ability to translate the language via telepathy.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. The language's written form is glyph-based.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 Both the Khalai and Nerazim speak Khalani, though some phrases are only found in the vocabulary of one of the two kindreds. Some phrases exist in both cases, but may have different meanings based on the culture of the kindred in question. The Tal'darim also appear to speak some variation of Khalani.Alarak, StarCraft II Protoss would also sometimes speak older, tribal tounges of the language in their psionic communication. Terrans translating Khalani to English would often substitute these with Latin.StarCraft Beta-The Protoss (archived) Accessed on 2019-04-24 Translations Some of the quotes from StarCraft II are translated in the game's editor, in the Conversations tab of the Data module.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). October 18, 2012 Phrases *''Adun Toridas!'' (literally "Adun hide you", often interpreted as "May Adun give you sanctuary") *''Anht zagatir nas'' ("The gods watch over you") *''En aru'din'' (Likely "in honor of" or "in memory of," said in reference to Raszagal and Shakuras)Zeratul, Heroes of the Storm *''En harudim'' ("In honor of")Zeratul, StarCraft IIOracle, StarCraft IIVorazun, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void *''Khas il'adare'' ("May your spirit soar") *''Khassar de templari!Zealot, ''StarCraft IIHigh Templar, Starcraft II ("From order comes justice!") *''Ki nala atum''Mothership, StarCraft II ("We are as one.") *''Korshala Adun.'' ("Until we both meet Adun", used as a farewell by Nerazim warriors going into battle that do not expect to survive.) *''Na vazeal'' ("We destroy") *''Nas beru uhn'adarr?'' ("You seek our service?") *''O shar'as shi'el.'' ("I feel your presence.") *''Und lara khar'' ("Be at peace") *''Uhn dara ma'nakai.Immortal, ''StarCraft II ("Our duty is unending.") *''Uhn ore'ki atum.High templar, ''StarCraft II ("Our minds are as one.") *''Zerashk Gulida'' ("Oblivion awaits")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. *''Zhakul inok''Dark templar, StarCraft II ("The darkness writhes.") *''Zira vek kryor!'' Phoenix, StarCraft II ("Let me in the fight!" / "Let us fight!")Colossus Shirt Blizzard Shirts Accessed 5-14-2019 Single Words/Terms *''Akhundelar'' ("Tip of the spear")(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). *''Alysaar'' ("Keepers of Wisdom") Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *''Alys'aril'' ("Sanctuary of Wisdom") *''Anakh Su'n'' ("Twilight Deliverer," Nerazim title for Adun) *''Dae'Uhl'' ("great stewardship")Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *''Ehlna'' ("Haven") *''En Taro'' ("in honor of")Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *''Ihan-rii'' ("Great Teachers," a name for the xel'naga during the Aeon of Strife)Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khala'' ("Path of Ascension") *''Khas'' ("He Who Brings Order") *''Khaydarin'' ("Focuser of the heart")Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khor-shakal'' ("Great forum") *''Koramund'' ("Great wonder")Kogge, Michael. "Carrier." (May 09, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Carrier Accessed 2013-05-09. *''Kwah-kai'' ("Little hands") *''N'rithaa'' ("Little arrow") *''Ni Monn Adun'' ("Heart of Adun")1998-06-26. Elderlands. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30 *''Philar'' (A unknown protoss appendage)Zeratul, Heroes of the Storm *''Shel'na Kryhas'' ("Those Who Endure") *''Talandar'' ("One Who Bears a Strong Heart")Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. *''Tal'darim'' ("The Forged") *''Terrazine'' (not a Khalani word per se, but literally translates into "breath of creation" via translation)2011-09-29, Blizzplanet Review: StarCraft: Ghost — Spectres. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-10-02 *''Xava'kai'' ("Hands of the Benefactor") *''Xava'tor'' ("The Benefactor") Untranslated readout, including figures]] Acknowledgements These phrases are uttered by protoss units in the games when first selected. Their meanings presumably vary, but all are linked to a protoss acknowledging a superior's presence in some form or another. Note that the spelling of many of these phrases is based on conjecture. *''Alakor nir shozak'' *''Anan pokahl'' *''Harak en vaiash'' *''Dunad'wynn'' *''Duras'' *''Galahoslos?'' *''Gee'hous!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Gerr Aht Sutz''Fenix, Heroes of the Storm *''Gon su'ruu''Karass, StarCraft II *''Ischk'nu?Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Issah'tu!'' *''Joh'giiv?'' *''Karaz arak shizol''Destroyer, StarCraft II *''Khas Naradah!'' (Note that "Khas" was an individual, so "Naradahk" is seemingly its own word) *''Khatum'' *''Loh'Klahs?'' *''Na Adan Saiosh''Centurion, StarCraft II *''Na ja ka mi na'Adept, ''StarCraft II *''Na urmahk Aiur'Tempest, ''StarCraft II (note that "Aiur" is its own word) *''Na vazeal'' *''Naku afal Aiur''Karax, StarCraft II (note that "Aiur" is its own word) *''Nas beru s'adarr''Vorazun, StarCraft II *''Neraz gulio'Annihilator, ''StarCraft II *''Orin ore'kal arash'' *''Orin shis'nal.'' *''Paradak ural'' *''Sko'rishar vinok''Vanguard, StarCraft II *''Thorasoh'cahp!Archon, ''StarCraft *''Thura shis'al''Stone zealot, StarCraft II *''Uhn anak paru.Carrier, ''StarCraft II *''Uhrak il lamar''Scout, StarCraft II *''Uln-un anai'' *''Za Khaladas'' *''Zak naku afal'' *''Zhara ku'nuul'' *''Zathun kalanar''Tassadar, Heroes of the Storm *''Zerah'hah''High templar, StarCraft Affirmations These phrases are stated in the games by protoss units when affirming given orders. The exact meanings, which could range from passive to aggressive in intent, are unknown. *''Adai'' *''Al umidor''Urun, StarCraft II *''Alakor de zhakan!'' *''Andakur herak'' *''Antu'kha'' *''Aradal zu mah'' *''Aram fa'sha!'' *''Aru nal'adan!'' *''Arazi'el kha'dor'' *''Darai de khassar''Disruptor, StarCraft II *''Daugh-ron'' *''Doom'ha du nala!'' *''Dun-a-duhn''Arbiter, StarCraft II *''En aras addari'' *''Endi beruki'' *''Gau'gurah!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Gau'ju!Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Gowron''Arbiter, StarCraft *''Ik sha'bi'' *''Ik ku dar anai'' *''Il mara darash'' *''Isa atu'' *''J'tokoh Zohl'' *''Khala dora'' *''Khas ara'shar''Void ray, StarCraft II (Khas was an important figure in protoss history) *''Khessar'' *''Koh'koh rii''Scout, StarCraft *''Kokal'tulah!'' *''Krisol'fak Aram''Alarak, StarCraft II *''Lok pii''Dragoon, StarCraft *''Lokh-tai'' *''Mejogah'' *''Mok tar'idan'' *''Na adan korikas''Ascendant, StarCraft II *''Na ferash'' *''Na hazuum'' *''Na zuktai'' *''Nach nagalas''Fenix, StarCraft *''Nahda gahla''Talandar, StarCraft II *''Nagat Zuul'' *''Naku zail'' *''Ner'Mah'Dark Templar, StarCraft'' *''Nihn'kas Neehn'' *'O Korr de Zhakan'Cute But Deadly ZERATUL Starcraft Blizzard SDCC Comic Con exclusive Happy Worker Inc, 2014 *''O'lak natahl'' *''O'na zhakan en Zhakul'' Mohandar, StarCraft II *''O'naron il'aroj'' *''O verash'' *''Peradak aghanizha'' *''Por aradal!'' *''Por zalah'' *''Rautha sak ash'' *''Rik'kan thok ishar''Mothership (Legacy of the Void), StarCraft II *''Rik'kan virok''Destroyer, StarCraft II *''Rono hashiik'' *''Paradak aganizha'' *''Rono hashik''Mirage, StarCraft II *''Ruwak khador'' *''Sal'orin khador'' *''Salu'kim ti alati''Purifier Tempest, StarCraft II *''Saraht tuun!'' *''Shakhal zann''Artanis, Heroes of the Storm *''Shalala arai Daelaam'' (note that "Daelaam" is its own word) *''Sha'zu du templari!'' *''Skosal vin'shir'' *''Sok'dash salahk''Zeratul, StarCraft II *''Templari paru'' *''Templari por Aiur''Avenger (protoss), StarCraft II (note that "Aiur" is its own word). *''Terrie Khala!Tassadar, ''StarCraft (Note that as Khala translates as "Path of Ascension", "Terrie" is seemingly its own word.) *''Typical uz'hul'' *''Ul'as savir'' *''Umora sha'is''Selendis, StarCraft II *''Veraku''Stalker, StarCraft II *''Viras rakan''Blood hunter, StarCraft II *''Vok'az shirol'' *''Zarash Guuli-dar!'' *''Zhakan s'ak-ash'' *''Zhakul gulida''Corsair (StarCraft II), StarCraft II *''Zintar khador''Dragoon (StarCraft II), StarCraft *''Zzz'togh''High templar, StarCraft Other *''Aravel'eeyash, mahala tuum'' *''Khas'lor'' (seemingly someone very close to a protoss, likely a family member) *''Khor-antanik'' (a number) *''Na Adan Atum!'' (seemingly a warcry)Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *''Shozak mok nul''Zeratul, StarCraft II *''Taro ruul asz'' (seemingly a way to say goodbye or "May honor guide us")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. ?-?. Tokyopop, July 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80832-5. *''Ul'as Addari'' *''Var'un ruul asz'' (seemingly a counterpart statement to Taro ruul asz) *''Zmidlarj'' (a number)Zealot, StarCraft II Trivia Blizzard Entertainment maintains a real-world dictionary of Khalani. This also ensures that protoss names meet their specifications.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 The idea of releasing a Khalani sourcebook has been touched upon.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 References es:Khalani Category:Protoss culture Category:Languages